Le croassement du corbeau
by Madou-Dilou
Summary: Soren gît de nouveau par terre, comme un pantin désarticulé, et de nouveau, Claudia ne peut pas supporter cette vue. Les ombres la rattrapent, sa nouvelle mèche de cheveux blanche pend devant ses yeux, la folie l'enveloppe, mais elle s'en moque. Soren gît par terre, et plus rien, non, absolument plus rien, n'a plus d'importance. Post-saison 2.


**Hello ! Me revoilà avec un nouvel OS sur _The Dragon Prince..._ et c'est encore et toujours sur Claudia, eh oui. Décidément, je l'adore.**

**Je rappelle que dans ma vision de l'histoire, le corbeau est le symbole de Viren et par extension de sa famille et des valeurs qu'il défend; et que j'ai inventé des noms pour donner du relief (genre le nom de famille de Viren, _Alderyn_, ou le nom du village qui sert de théâtre à la fin de la saison 2, renommé _Valletaille_).**

**Se passe immédiatement après la saison 2.**

* * *

La charrette allait cahin-caha sur les routes de Katolis.

Elle couinait, brinquebalait, traînait sur chaque nid-de-poule comme sur une montagne et avait crevé un essieu depuis leur départ le matin même, retardant le voyage d'une heure. Ainsi, pour deux dragons d'or, le cocher avait accepté d'annuler tous les détours qu'il avait prévu. Bien sûr, les autres voyageurs avaient copieusement rouspété, mais tant que Soren pouvait se reposer sur la route qui les menait au château royal de Katolis, tous ces gens pouvaient bien s'étouffer dans leur bile.

"-Allez, Clo." avait-il supplié avec ses yeux de chien battu alors qu'elle comptait les pièces d'or dans sa bourse pour payer le voyage. "Ce ne sont que deux petites côtes cassées. Rien que deux petites côtes, rien qui ne va m'empêcher de monter à cheval !"

"-C'est hors de question." avait rétorqué Claudia dans un rire désabusé. "Non mais tu t'es vu ? Tu tiens à peine debout sur tes béquilles !"

"-Même pas vrai. Et le bateau, alors ? Le port n'est qu'à une demi-journée équestre ! On trouvera sûrement un capitaine qui acceptera de nous emmener !"

"-J'ai déjà été voir, qu'est-ce que tu crois ?" avait riposté Claudia avec un sourire moqueur. "Mais le seul que j'aie trouvé était complètement aveugle ! Il avait deux cache-œil et un simple perroquet pour lui servir de guide ! Tu imagines un peu, un aveugle et un oiseau **(1)** ! N'insiste pas, c'est non !"

C'était déjà un miracle que cet imbécile n'eût pas fini au fond de l'océan dès sa première traversée, et elle allait lui confier leurs vies ?!

Claudia s'était montrée inflexible, et donc, son frère aîné boudait dans la charrette, aussi immobile que possible. Malgré tous ses efforts pour n'en rien laisser voir, Soren ne parvenait pas à empêcher sa main de se crisper autour de ses côtes à chaque cahot. Quant aux quelques blagues qu'ils avaient tenté de se lancer, elles avaient visiblement fait plus de mal que de bien à Soren, si Claudia se fiait à la grimace épouvantable qui déformait ses traits là où un rire aurait dû éclore.

"- Non, je rigole, elle lui dit, en fait il ne s'est pas pendu au grenier mais dans la cave ! Haha ! Haha, c'est drôle, non ? ... Soren ?! Est-ce que ça va ?"

"- Oui, oui, ça va... T'inquiète."

"- Tu es vraiment sûr que ça va ?

"- Oui, je te dis !

" - Sûr de chez sûr ? Tu peux me le dire hein, je vais pas ..."

" - Mais oui, bon sang !" rétorquait Soren de l'exact même ton que père, où l'amusement le disputait à l'exaspération. "Arrête de me regarder comme ça, Clo, je ne suis pas en sucre !"

Comme Claudia n'avait pas le cœur à parler de tout le reste, de la paralysie, de Callum, d'Ezran, du prince dragon, de l'elfe de Sombre-Lune ou surtout de Père, le voyage se faisait dans un silence pesant, entrecoupé par les chansons à boire du cocher. Claudia lui demanda de changer de registre : se figurant sans doute leur être agréable, et ayant reconnu les broderies et la broche d'argent ornant la mante de Claudia, il avait alors entonné l'hymne de leur famille.

_Le roi s'endort dans son lit_

_Le corbeau veille sur sa nuit_

_Son œil noir reste en alerte_

_Guettant les elfes, et les goules, et les spectres_

La chanson avait une résonance nouvelle aux oreilles de Soren et de Claudia, comme un malaise diffus, latent. Mais c'était sûrement dû à l'accent campagnard à couper au couteau. La façon de rouler les R, de prononcer les E finaux, de ne pas distinguer le "é" du "ai" ou le "o" de "porte" de celui de "rose", c'était un carnage phonétique pour les oreilles de Claudia habituées au noble parler de la cour. Mais c'était intéressant à écouter, très différent. Et de toutes manières, c'était toujours mieux que ce silence pesant.

Par-dessus les pages de son livre, un bijou de traité d'astronomie, Claudia voyait Soren regarder dans le vague avec son œil au beurre noir (alors qu'il ne regardait jamais dans le vague auparavant, jamais), puis s'attarder sur la besace qu'elle avait posé près d'elle. Le cuir du sac, bien que d'excellente facture, se détériorait d'heure en heure sous la pointe longue, acérée et solide de son chargement.

Est-ce que cette corne du dragon suffirait à percer la colère du seigneur Viren d'Alderyn suite à l'échec de leurs missions respectives ?

Est-ce que Claudia arrêterait un jour de voir défiler devant ses yeux l'instant où la colonne vertébrale de Soren s'était brisée d'un seul coup juste sous ses yeux et où elle était _restée plantée là_ ?

Ces questions croassait toujours dans l'esprit de Claudia lorsque, la nuit bien avancée, les chevaux freinèrent devant l'auberge de Bourg-Clocher, d'où émanaient la rumeur des quelques clients couche-tard et de forts parfums de lard et d'hydromel. Bien sûr, ce fut compliqué pour Soren de descendre de la charrette avec ses béquilles, mais elle ne s'attendait pas à ce qu'il s'effondrât carrément à la moitié des marches de l'escalier menant aux chambres.

" -Soren !" s'écria-t-elle, délaissant le comptoir de l'aubergiste, où elle réglait leur gîte et couvert d'une nuit. "Est-ce que ça va ?"

Par miracle, ce dernier avait coincé sa jambe entre les balustres et empêché une chute. Ses béquilles n'avaient pas eu cette chance et gisaient au pied de l'escalier. Hébété, sa côte le transperçant de douleur, il balbutiait :

"- Mais que -mais qu'est-ce qui s'est p -"

"-Ne t'en fais pas." lui dit Claudia alors qu'assistée de l'aubergiste, une jeune femme rougeaude toute en muscles dont l'accent était si fort que Claudia comprenait à peine ce qu'elle racontait, elle passait son bras par dessous son épaule pour l'aider à se relever. "Tout va bien se passer. Eh bien, tu es debout ?"

Soren ouvrit la bouche pour répondre, mais sa côte dut se remettre à faire des siennes et il ne parvint qu'à grimacer horriblement.

"-Oulah !" grogna l'aubergiste en descendant péniblement les marches qui hurlaient sous leurs trois poids. "C't'un âne-_euh_ mo_rrr_t, vot' f_rrr_angin! Non seul_eu_ment -humpf ! non seul_eu_ment il pèse une tonne_-euh_, et j'pa_rrr_le-_euh _même_-euh_ pas d'son armu_rrr_e-_euh_ -humpf ! mais en plus -humpf ! mais en plus, il est pas foutu de -humpf ! de tenir debout ! Allez mon gars, ma_rrr_che-_euh_ ! J'vais pas t'po_rrr_ter à bout de brrras toute-_euh_ la nuit !"

Claudia vit les yeux au beurre noir de Soren s'affoler dans leurs orbites, puis se raccrocher à elle comme à une corde.

Avec l'aide de l'aubergiste, elle l'allongea sur la banquette miteuse dans un coin de la salle. Et dire qu'il voulait monter à cheval le matin même, cet imbécile !

"- Claudia, je -je ..." balbutiait Soren, "Je comprends pas, je-je peux plus bouger. Je peux plus - Pourtant, hier, tu-tu as..."

L'aubergiste, d'un pragmatisme tout paysan, déclara que plus une chambre n'était libre et qu'il était impensable de déranger les clients à cette heure tardive; il restait bien encore une chambre au rez-de-chaussée, au fond de la salle, mais elle était pas sûre que des messieurs-dames de la cour fussent en mesure de se satisfaire de cette misérable piaule.

" - Des Alde_rrr_yn, en plus ! Monseigneu_rrr_ vot' pè_rrr_e-_euh_ serait fu_rrr_ieux s'il app_rrr_enait qu' vous avez do_rrr_mi dans c't_rrr_ou à _rrr_ats ! Et puis, y a qu'un lit, et madame-_euh_ ne va pas do_rrr_mir par terre ! Su_rrr_tout qu'elle a déjà payé pou_rrr_ ma plus belle chamb_rrr_e à l'étage-_euh_ ! En plus, à c' qu'on dit, pas p'us tard qu'hier, monsieur a défendu le village de Valletaille contre un d_rrr_agon _rrr_ouge-_euh_ sanguinaire-_euh_ ! Oh non ! J'vais pas laisser ce hé_rrr_os pou_rrrir_ dans ce cachot, quand même-_euh_ !"

Claudia n'écoutait rien. Claudia palpait frénétiquement le corps de son frère. Il y avait toujours le muscle sous la peau, mais il était désespérément flasque. Comme un fait-exprès, la nouvelle mèche de cheveux blancs de Claudia revint danser devant ses yeux. Non, ce n'était pas possible.

Non, ça n'était pas possible !

"- Tu as mal, là ?" demanda-t-elle en lui pinçant l'avant-bras de toutes ses forces.

"- Non.

" -Et là ?

"- Non... Claudia, ça recommence, je... je peux plus bouger ! C'est comme hier... Je sens plus rien."

Claudia laissa tomber ses bras le long de son corps, laissant sa mantille de soie choir sur le sol de terre battue."C'est comme hier" croassait le corbeau en écho. "C'est comme hier, il ne sent plus rien, parce que tu as raté ce sort. Pourquoi ai-je cru que tu y arriverais ? C'était si simple pourtant." Ses doigts se refermèrent convulsivement sur sa bourse à ingrédients qui pendait à sa ceinture. C'était inutile, elle le savait.

Elle ordonna à l'aubergiste de l'aider à transporter Soren jusqu'à la chambre du rez-de-chaussée.

"- Mais y a qu'un seul lit, madame-_euh_ ! J'vous p_rrr_oposerai bien une-_euh_ piaule-_euh_ à l'étage-_euh_ mais vous voulez pas êt' sépa_rrr_ée de monsieur dans son ét- "

"- Eh bien, allez quérir un matelas dans vos placards ! Et si vous alliez me dire" ajouta-t-elle alors que l'aubergiste ouvrait la bouche, "que le seul matelas qui vous reste est dévoré par les mites et que monsieigneur notre père ne va pas apprécier ça, vous pouvez garder vos commentaires pour vous !"

* * *

Claudia n'avait pas lâché la main de Soren longtemps après qu'il se fût enfin endormi.

La peur qu'il avait manifesté au début s'était rapidement éteinte pour laisser la place à cette espèce de calme, de tranquillité qu'il avait affiché la veille et qui lui ressemblait si peu.

"- T'inquiète, Clo." dit-il entre deux bouchées de lard, qu'elle avait tenu à lui apporter elle-même sur un plateau. "Au pire, je peux toujours reprendre ma carrière de poète."

"- Si j'entends encore un vers sortir de ta bouche, je te fais avaler tes béquilles, est-ce clair ? **(2) ** Allez, ouvre la bouche. "

Claudia n'avait jamais réalisé à quel point une simple tête pouvait être lourde. Elle en avait mal au poignet. Elle la lui soutenait pour qu'il puisse boire et manger. Elle lui avait retiré son armure elle-même, ne lui laissant que sa chemise sur le dos. Des cheveux blonds lui étaient restés entre les doigts.

Soren ne pouvait plus boire et manger tout seul, et cette simple pensée la faisait frémir. Dans son sommeil, les traits de son frère étaient étrangement paisibles. Même l'œil au beurre noir ne parvenait pas à lui rendre un peu de son espièglerie habituelle. Au contraire, il le rendait plus vulnérable encore... et Claudia ne pouvait pas s'enlever de l'esprit le son, le son qu'avaient fait les os quand ... quand ...

Quand elle était restée plantée là.

Une fois que la respiration calme et régulière de Soren eût résonné de longues heures, elle lui posa la main sur le torse. La brise nocturne sifflait à travers un carreau cassé, maladroitement bouché par un torchon, mais les bougies qui éclairaient le réduit tenaient bon vaille que vaille. Et puis, il ne faisait pas si froid sous les couvertures et la chemise de nuit.

Claudia écrasa son pouce contre un cafard qui tentait de se faufiler sous le matelas. C'était idiot, mais elle ne connaissait aucun sort nécessitant la mort d'un simple cafard. Des _aranao ign_i, ou de simples limaces ou des vers de terre, mais pas de cafard. Et inutile de songer à le sublimer pour permettre à Soren de se lever le lendemain; parce que ce n'était rien qu'un cafard, petit, faible, insignifiant, insuffisant. Claudia regarda la bouillie noirâtre qui souillait son pouce. Cette vermine était morte pour rien.

Elle se redressa, rejeta l'édredon de son matelas, et atteignit en un pas la table où un broc et une bassine étaient posées. La porcelaine peinte et le miroir ciselé accroché au mur détonnaient avec le piteux état du résidu; pour les héritiers de la famille d'Alderyn, l'aubergiste avait tenu à sortir ses plus beaux bibelots du placard. L'eau glaciale dont Claudia s'aspergea lui éclaircit les idées : elle brossa, brossa, brossa, brossa si soigneusement ses cheveux corbeau qu'ils retrouvèrent bientôt leurs reflets brillants. Dans le miroir, sa peau lui parut étrangement pâle.

Elle souleva la mèche qui pendait devant son front. Celle-ci était blanche comme sa chemise de nuit. Blanche comme de la neige. Blanche comme la lumière. Blanche comme le vide. Blanche comme la mort.

Quelque chose en elle s'était brisé avec l'apparition de cette mèche, elle le savait. Ce qu'elle avait accompli la veille, c'était une folie affligeante. Ce n'était pas comme d'habitude, lorsque père et elle tuaient une créature puis sublimaient son essence encore fraîche, non : là, elle avait _arraché_ l'essence d'un être vivant, d'un être encore vivant; et elle savait que _quelque chose_ s'était également arraché d'elle ce jour-là, parce que la magie noire a toujours un prix à payer. Une déchirure dans son âme, qui avait vidé cette mèche de cheveux de sa couleur et de sa vie pour ne plus laisser que du néant.

Combien de temps restait-il à vivre à Claudia Alderyn ?

Trente ans, vingt ans, quinze ans, peut-être ?

Peut-être moins ?

Elle l'ignorait.

Elle choisit de l'ignorer.

Claudia se leva de son tabouret, enfila sa paire de bottes; elle passa son châle de soie noire sur ses épaules, l'agrapha de sa broche en forme du corbeau familial des Alderyn, s'empara d'une chandelle, puis sortit du réduit sans refermer la porte derrière elle. Soren dormait toujours paisiblement, trop paisiblement.

Elle traversa la salle déserte en esquivant les pieds dans les tabourets. Les torches étaient éteintes, et le petit âtre n'abritait plus que des cendres. Jusqu'à la salle du comptoir, l'obscurité avait tout envahi. Une étrange salle de bal, si différente de celles qu'elle connaissait au château de Katolis. Pas de musique, pas d'éclats de rire, pas de coupes remplies de vin capiteux, pas de bruissements des souliers sur le dallage. Sa longue chemise blanche, ses cheveux de jais flottant dans son sillage, ses pas silencieux dans ses bottes... une bien étrange tenue de bal en vérité.

La fraîcheur du dehors la cueillit. Claudia frissonna et resserra son châle noir autour de ses épaules.

_"Auberge de Bourg-Clocher : lard et bière tous les jours à toutes les heures du jour."_ grinçait l'enseigne en fer dans le vent. Une lune à face grimaçante servait d'emblème à l'établissement. Claudia grimaça à son tour alors que les traits hostiles de l'elfe de sombre-lune qui escortait Callum et le roi Ezran filait devant ses yeux. Rélie, Rawle, Raula ... Elle ne se souvenait même pas de son nom.

Ses pas l'emportèrent dans le dédale des ruelles, et le silence l'enveloppa.

Ici une boulangerie, là une place avec une fontaine, là un cordonnier, puis une masure délabrée, et une autre, et encore une autre... ou un vétérinaire, elle ne savait déjà plus. _"Petit-pot-de-beurre-quand-te-dé-petit-pot-de-beurreriseras-tu_" articulaient ses lèvres sans discontinuer. "_"Petit-pot-de-beurre-quand-te-dé-petit-pot-de-beurreriseras-tu..."_

La longue chemise de nuit blanche battait contre ses chevilles.

La fraîcheur de la nuit lui soufflait sur les joues.

Les torches jetaient péniblement leur halo sur les pavés crasseux.

Et les ombres lui tenaient la main comme les vieilles amies qu'elles étaient.

Soudain, ses oreilles captèrent un son, juste à ses pieds, et son nez se fronça à une odeur acide, fétide, forte. Claudia s'arrêta, huma, baissa la tête. Il n'y avait rien. Elle plissa ses yeux verts, fronça les sourcils et s'obligea à regarder plus attentivement l'obscurité que perçaient difficilement les torches. Et ce fut là qu'elle vit quelque chose. Juste là, par terre, contre le mur d'un taudis.

Il y avait une masse hirsute de cheveux et de barbe. Ils étaient si longs que ce qu'il y avait en dessous disparaissait presque. Les ombres et ses poils semblaient l'avoir dévoré. Pourtant, les ronflements et l'odeur d'alcool, d'urine et de sueur provenaient de là, elle en était certaine. Là, les poils se gonflaient et se dégonflaient au rythme des grondements et des sifflements. Là, un long os blanc plié en deux dépassait encore. Claudia s'approcha. Il y avait là une bouteille vide, que serraient convulsivement cinq os plus fins.

Et, en s'approchant encore, en s'agenouillant, en prenant ces os dans sa main délicate de noble (son châle noir traîna sur le pavé), Claudia vit des marques. Des marques fines, longues, qui zèbraient le poignet. D'après la rougeur et leur netteté, elles étaient récentes.

Et les ronflements persistaient, ils troublaient le silence compréhensif des ombres, ils empêchaient ses amies de la consoler, ils empêchaient Claudia de réfléchir. Le corbeau familial des Alderyn, qui agrafait son châle autour de ses épaules, croassait si fort qu'elle ne s'entendait plus penser. _"L'œuf"_ disait une voix familière, trop familière, qui donna à Claudia une brusque envie de pleurer, sa gorge se serra. _"Si tu es obligée de choisir_" poursuivait la voix grave, rassurante, résolue, déchirée, _"choisis l'œuf de dragon."_

Mais elle ne l'écoutait pas, le corbeau qui lui soufflait à l'oreille. Elle ne l'écoutait pas. Elle ne l'écoutait plus.

La vie que ces ronflements représentaient avec tant d'insolence, c'était une insulte au calme rassurant des ténèbres, aux zébrures rouges que portaient les poignets de cet homme. C'était une insulte à un faon mort la veille dans une forêt à une journée de charrette de là. C'était une insulte à une autre respiration trop paisible et trop silencieuse, qui l'était_ à cause d'elle_, quelque part dans le dédale de ce maudit village...

Claudia repoussa la mèche blanche de néant derrière son oreille.

Et dans les ruelles, devant la boutique du cordonnier, devant l'échoppe de la boulangerie, sur la place centrale où la fontaine ne coulait plus, devant l'auberge miteuse, dans la salle déserte, dans le réduit minable du rez-de-chaussée, les ombres se mirent à danser.

Elles dansèrent, dansèrent sous l'orage que Claudia retenait dans ses mains fébriles.

Elles dansèrent, dansèrent, dansèrent, dansèrent, déchaînées lorsque l'auberge de Bourg-Clocher retentit de hurlements.

Le miroir et le pot de porcelaine peinte s'étaient brisés en mille morceaux. Les clients et l'aubergiste allaient certainement rouspéter. Et tous les villageois, sans doute. Mais tant que Soren pouvait tenir debout, tous ces gens et le monde entier avec eux pouvaient tous bien s'étouffer dans leur propre bile.

La bouche de Claudia se tordit en un sourire radieux. Son corps s'effondra sur la terre battue du résidu. Son cœur lui déchirait la poitrine. Devant ses yeux, ce n'était plus que neige. Chaque cheveu, chaque fil, chaque fibre était blanc néant, le noir corbeau était mort.

Mais lorsqu'elle se releva en titubant, la respiration coupée par le poignard qui transperçait sa poitrine, elle vit Soren redressé sur son matelas, toute paix factice envolée de son visage, sa poitrine se soulevant à un rythme effréné, il la regardait d'un air horrifié comme la veille. Il était vivant, et il bougeait. Cette vision valait bien tous les néants du monde.

Perché sur l'enseigne de l'auberge, un corbeau croassa puis s'envola dans la nuit.

* * *

**Je résume ce qui vient de se passer au cas où ce serait pas clair : pour à nouveau sauver son frère de la paralysie, Claudia vient de tuer un être humain.**

**Mais bon, c'était un clochard alcoolique qui venait d'essayer de se suicider. Un cafard à forme humaine. Ça n'est pas si grave, si ? Bon, d'accord, elle a encore perdu de l'espérance de vie... mais Soren peut de nouveau marcher.**

**Claudia fait exactement le contraire de ce que lui a ordonné Viren (symbolisé ici par le corbeau, vous avez compris ?). Au lieu de laisser son frère derrière pour récupérer l'œuf de dragon qui pourrait -selon Viren, sauver l'humanité du massacre, elle tue des gens pour sauver son frère.**

**Claudia est une balance, comme son père. Mais une balance détraquée.**

**Vous avez remarqué la référence à Majora's Mask ? :p Indice : elle n'est pas discrète.**

**(1) : _"un aveugle et un oiseau"_. Vous aurez bien sûr reconnu Villadz le navigateur aveugle de la saison 2. Mais rappelez-vous qu'un bandeau rend tout aussi aveugle et que Villadz n'est pas le seul personnage de la série à posséder un oiseau...**

**(2) _"si j'entends encore un vers sortir de ta bouche, je te fais avaler tes béquilles, c'est clair?"_ . Vu que Viren en a un qui lui sort de l'oreille, je sens que Claudia ne va pas être très jouasse quand elle rentrera au château.**

**Bon, c'était un style assez confus, mais j'espère que ça vous a plu quand même ! :D**

**Madou.**


End file.
